Andree123
Andree123 (also known as Andreelikesplantsvszombies in wikia) is a user that likes seriously UnitinU, he is the guy who predicted that there is no direct on September 6, 2018 on his own thread, his favorite game was pvz2, he doesn't like the updates that popcap made for pvz2 as of now (well it makes sense he doesn't play the game anymore), but his plan as of now in the public, was said to work at either work at popcap (To work on pvz2) or at retro studios first (To make a true Paper Mario rpg). What foood he likes the best WIPWIPWIPWIPWIP He loves eating chicken and hotdogs and pizza and.... Andree's Voice Actor speculation This speculation was always piggybacked with him and this is the reason why he thinks the Vergeben leak was real, 4chan agrees with his speculation but GameFAQs ignored his speculation because this won't happen at all because he is a and Fire Emblem Heroes voice actors have nothing to do with Smash. By Andree's own logic, we're going to be getting Vegeta in Smash DLC because Vegeta's original Japanese voice actor is the same as Captain Falcon's. *Krystal's Japanese voice actor could be coming back in Ultimate voicing Isaac again, the final smash direct Deconfirmed Isaac as a playable. *Simon Belmont shares the Japanese voice actor as Leif in FEH, Simon was confirmed in the August 8th direct. *Elma shares the Japanese voice actor as Tailtiu in FEH, later deconfirmed as a spirit. *Lloyd Irving shares the Japanese voice actor as Xander in FEH due to a Festival in Hoshido event happening before the August 8th direct, likely to be DLC. *Fierce Deity/Hero of Time Link shares the same Japanese voice actor as Jamke in FEH, it was most likely referring to Fierce Deity as it was a highly speculated Final Smash for Young Link, but nothing happened. *Zack Fair shares the Japanese voice actor as Quan in FEH, he might be one of the characters that is part of Vergeben's list of names for a SE DLC fighter. Fake Vergeben Leaks Andree was also responsible for forging PM's from Vergeben claiming there would be two more Namco characters. Vergeben himself outed Andree. Andree himself ignores all users who mention the incident. Even more stupidity On May 28, 2019, GameXplain posted a video talking about Super Mario Maker 2, disconfirming the presence of amiibo support. Inexplicably, Andree decided that this somehow meant Shadow (who is already disconfirmed from Smash) will be Smash DLC. His logic is that Sonic not having an amiibo costume in Super Mario Maker 2 means Classic Sonic cannot be in Smash, therefore confirming that Shadow will get an amiibo and be Smash DLC. Does this make sense to you? No? Well, it's legit the conclusion Andree somehow reached (heavy emphasis on the word "reach"). He would follow it up on June 12, 2019, by suggesting that URLs related to the recently-revealed Dragon Quest Hero's pages on the official Smash Bros site listing him as "dq_hero" inexplicably confirms Isaac will be playable because his sites would be called "gs_robin". As always, every response was that his theory was an insane reach and he's an idiot. Status on the Wiki Andree also habitually adds dumb Isaac speculation comments to random pages, like "ZOMG LOOK AT HOW LIKELY ISAAC IS NOW!!!1111" in spite of it being completely out of place. It'sannoying having to clean that up on an almost daily basis. He also unironically thinks that the Sun and the Moon being in the sky during trailers are Isaac/Skull Kid hints and that The Earthquake Nintendo Direct Delay resulted in Isaac/Skull Kid's Smash trailers being rescheduled even though Isabelle's tied directly into another announcement (Animal Crossing Switch). Apparently Isaac/Skull Kid's trailer was originally planned to include an Animal Crossing Switch announcement! Category:Users Category:Leakers Category:Wanted Newcomers